int_vrcfandomcom-20200213-history
Bernard Mróz
Bernard Mróz (born 18 April 1997) is a Polish sim racer, currently competing for Team Berni in the IVRC Touring Car Championship. Sim racing career Bernard Mróz started his career with a few starts in Polish leagues, using F1 Challenge '99-'02. However, none of them didn't last long time and after this, Mróz took a brake from simracing. He then came back for competiting against real drivers on rFactor in rFanatic's Formula 3 series, where he took his first podium at Donington. After this episode, Mróz moved6 into RoyalRacing League, competiting behind the wheel of a SEAT Leon Cupra in touring-car-class series with a 4th place as the best result. He also have on his count a short rallycross season hosted by Feeder League, a few starts with Legend League and single starts in LGM too. In 2018 he started in Race-Academy’s GT300 season on rFactor 2. Race4Speed In 2017, Mróz joined Race4Speed, where he competed with Team Berni in R4S' GP1 series. After missing the first pair of races in his first season, he took three podiums, with his first and so far single simracing win in Monaco's second race. Despite missing the last round aswell, but with good and consistent driving, he collected 207 points, which gave him the 6th place in the final drivers' classification. In 2017-II, after a good start into season with five podiums in nine races, he took another brake from simracing. After this period, Mróz re-joined GP1 for the last three rounds and eventually scored another podium finish. Despite collecting 232 points, 25 more then in 2017-I, he lost one position in the drivers' championship where he finished 7th. Mróz took part in two events at Race4Speed. The 2017 R4S Indianapolis 250 was his 2nd start at the Temple of Motorsport, the first one was with rFanactic. He claimed hist first ever Pole Postion, but after a mistake at the pit entry he just finished in 9th. The second event was the R4S Final Event, racing Zastavas Yugo at Kičevo. After a solid 5th in qualifing, the races gave him quite repeatable results, with a 4th in Race 1, 6th in Race 2 and 5th in the final race. This gave the Pole a satisfying 6th in the summarized results. Touring Car Championship After missing the first three events of the season, Mróz joined the IVRC Touring Car Championship ahead of the British double-header behind the wheel of Team Berni's SEAT Leon Cupra. In twelve rounds he drove, with variable luck, took four third places and won the first race in Macau after starting from 6th, which was his second win in sim-racing and first in IVRC TCC. In the final standings he took 6th position with 202 points. Bathurst 200 For the first edition of the IVRC Bathurst 200 race Mróz participated with Team Berni. His Qualifing was quite good, giving the Pole P4, only 0.168 s behind Bob Sacamano in 3rd. In the race Mróz just took that position away from Sacamano due to a good start. However, while breaking into turn 1 he took a big impact to his rear, but his car didn’t suffer much damage so Mróz was able to continue driving and thus started the chase on Carlos Frau, who had to retire due to technical issues. Ultimately, Mróz finished 2nd, and felt that he showed quite good racing to finish in that position. It was also his first visit on any 2nd in 2018. F3 World Cup Bernard Mróz took part in the inaugural F3 World Cup in Macau with Dallara F312-TODA, prepared by Team Berni. After a quite unlucky qualifing, where he had some issues with traffic, the Pole started from 7th into the Qualifying Race. He had a good start, after which he climbed up to 3rd momentarily, but made a few mistankes and finished 6th. The first lap of the Main Race wasn't that good for the driver from Łódź, but quickly gained a good rhythm and fought his way up to battle for 4th, but finally lost it by ending up in a spin. However, he continued to finish 5th. Racing record Career summary *D.C. = Drivers' Championship position *F/L = Fastest Laps * Season still in progress. Touring Car Championship results (Races in bold indicate pole position; races in italics indicate fastest lap) * Season still in progress. 'WEC results' (Races in bold indicate pole position; races in italics indicate fastest lap) * Season still in progress. Bathurst 200 results (Races in bold indicate pole position; races in italics indicate fastest lap) F3 World Cup results (Races in bold indicate pole position; races in italics indicate fastest lap) '2.4 Hours of Le Mans results' (Races in bold indicate pole position; races in italics indicate fastest lap) Category:Driver